This project focuses in understanding the structure and function of creatine kinase (CK) to provide insight into its role in human physiology. As part of an integrated approach, employing high resolution structural and mechanistic studies, we propose to identify the amino acids involved on the catalytic mechanism of rabbit and human muscle creatine kinase and to characterize the consequences of replacing them by site-directed mutagenesis.